


The Broken, The Beaten, and the Damned

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Cutting, Drug Addiction, Eating Disorders, Frerard, Homophobia, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank finds out that his new next door neighbor, Gerard Way, is being abused at home, will he be able to save him and maybe even love him, or will Gerard stay broken forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken, The Beaten, and the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first fan-fic on here!  
> For this fan-fic, Frank and Gerard are only a year apart and Mikey and Gee are still three years apart.
> 
> Song of the day is: Liar Liar (Burn in Hell)- The Used

I met up with Bob and Ray the second the lunch bell rang.

Just like I did the day before...And the day before that...And basically since I've started going to Belleville High. 

"ugh", I sighed as I plopped down in a chair beside Bob.

Bob gave me a look.

"Ugh yourself. What's up?", he asked me.

"I dunno", I mummbled as I poked at the soggy sandwhich I had made for lunch earlier that morning and same as every other morning, "I guess things are just starting to feel so rutiney".

Ray laughed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Rutiney?", he asked, "I don't even think that's a word!". 

I just stuck my tongue out at him and went back to poking my yucky old sandwhich, when suddenly, I heard a shout from across the cafeteria.

I looked over to two jocks, Riley Benner and Alec Jones from the year ahead of me, holding some guy I've never seen before in a headlock.

The guy was wearing black from head to toe, and from what I could tell; eyeliner and lots of it. He had long, black, shaggy, greasy hair that fell into his extremely pale face. He actually looked a little...Scary, compared to Riley and Alec in their dumb preppy clothes. He was different. I liked him right away. He was also kinda cute, which was a big plus for me. Yeah...I know...I'm gay. Big deal.

Feeling slightly interested in the guy, I got up from my seat, ignoring Bob asking me what the hell I thought I was doing, and went a little closer to them.

"Oh look at the poor little emo  _fag_!", Riley taunted as I walked up closer to them. 

Surprisingly, the guy bearly even seemed to react to that. Other than looking a little scared, he wasn't really doing much of anything. He wasn't struggling or fighting back, he just seemed to be taking it. If that had been me, I woulda just punched Riley and Alec in the face, but then- the guy didn't really seem to look like the violent type. 

Alec grabbed some of the guys hair and pulled it back, and the guy flinched ever so slightly.

"Don't you  **ever** look at me the wrong was again, fag, or I'll beat the shit outta you, ya hear me?", Alec spat, and then he the guy a shove that sent him sprawling to the ground, and both he and Riley walked away laughing and high fiving. 

Everybody else in the cafeteria just continued laughing and chatting with their friends as if nothing had happened. Typical. They're all wimps too afraid to help out somebody because it might damage their reputation. Well, if you ask me, if your friends will think poorly of you if you help someone out, you need to find better friends or just stop caring what people think of you.

I finally just went over to help the guy off the ground, since nobody else seemed like they were going to. I held my hand out to the guy, and he flinched at first as if he thought I was going to hit him, but once he realized I wasn't, he took my hand and I helped him up.

"Uhh...Thanks?", he said quietly but it sorta came out more as a question instead of a statement, almost as if he wasn't used to people helping him and with the way society is these days, it wouldn't be suprising if I was right.

"No problem", I said easily, "Are you alright?".

The guy gave me funny look, like I had asked him a weird question, and slowly nodded his head. I was beginning to like the guy even more now. He seemed weird. I like weird.

"Well I'm Frank. I've never seen you around he before, so I'm guessing you're new?", I asked.

The guy seemed to give me a slight smile, but I might of been wrong.

"I'm Gerard. Uhh...Yeah, I just moved here. I live on 69 Salter Place, now or whatever", he said quietly.  
  


My eyes suddenly lit up.

"Hey! I live right next to you!", I told him excitedly.

Gerard smiled a little, for sure this time, and kind of nodded his head.

"Yeah, well I gotta go now...Bye", he mummbled and with that, he walked out the cafeteria.

I watched him walk about until I couldn't see him anymore (Yes, I know that was creepy) and I walked back over to Bob and Ray.

Both Bob and Ray were staring at me as I sat back down at the table.

"What?", I asked.

"Did you actually talk to him?", Ray asked.

"Talk to  _who_?", I asked feeling very confused.

"Gerard! That's who! Did you? What did he say?", Ray prodded.

I shrugged.

"He thanked me for helping him up and stuff, I found out that he lives next to me and that he's sorta cute...Umm, yea. Wait? How do you know his name and why do you want to know what he said to me?", I asked.

"Because, there are lots of rumours going around about him", Ray said.

"Yeah" Bob agreed, "Whether you think he's cute or not, I think you should stay away from him".

I narrowed my eyes at them.

"What kind of rumours?", I asked.

"Well, things like he worships the devil and keeps dead animals in his room and that he got kicked out of his old school for beating up a nineth grader", Bob said and Ray nodded his head.

I just stared at them.

"And you really believe that? Seriously? Did you not see him when Riley and Alec had him in a head lock? He didn't even struggle or say a word!", I said to them.

Bob and Ray shrugged.

"I dunno, man. You gotta admit that he seems pretty weird", Bob said.

I smiled.

"Yeah, he is", I said, "I like weird. If I liked being friends with normal people, I wouldn't be friends with freaks like you two".

Ray frowned.

"Hey! We're not freaks. How on earth are Bob and I freaks?", he asked.

"Well", I started, "You spend your weekends playing video games and baking, and Bob tries to look tough all the time but actually likes puppies and babysitting his little cousins, and both of you guys can recite Batman word for word. So, ontop of being freaks, you're also nerds".

Ray chuckled and raised an eyebrown at me.

"You aren't the most normal person on this planet eith, Iero", he said, "You yell at teachers for asking you to take out a pencil, you're obsessed over dogs and you watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Psycho, and The Texas Chain Saw Massacre  _every_ night before you go to bed".

"If you ask me, you only described an awesome person, not a weird person", I replied smoothly.

Ray just looked at me and shook his head. Sometimes there's just no point in aruging with me, I guess. I've never really found someone who  _will_ argue with me for very long.  
Too bad...I like a challenge.

 


End file.
